


You're OK

by Loneshadow17



Series: Whumptober 2020 [6]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, Whumptober 2020, not really a full fic but I'm posting it anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26861560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loneshadow17/pseuds/Loneshadow17
Summary: Whumptober day six. Reader has a panic attack and Reid comforts her.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Original Female Character(s), Spencer Reid/Reader
Series: Whumptober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946308
Kudos: 16
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	You're OK

**Author's Note:**

> Whumptober day 6- please.../ get it out / no more / stop please. Yes I already did a panic attack fic. Yes I'm doing another one.

“Get it out!” you said shakily. Your heart was racing and you felt close to tears. You were crouching on a chair. You don’t really remember how you got in this precarious position, but you weren’t moving anytime soon. 

“You really do need to calm down Y/n. Everything is going to be ok.” Spencer said trying to calm you down, but you weren’t having any of it.

“I’m serious Spencer. This is freaking me out.” 

“It's ok. Just breathe.” 

“Would you please just kill it already.” Your hands were shaking. You didn’t even know when that started.

“I’m not going to kill an innocent being. What did he do to you?” Spencer said walking over to the offending creature.

“He scared the crap out of me. I don’t care what you do to that wretched thing as long as you get it out of my house.” You said, your stomach churning the longer you look at it.

“Y/n.” Spencer said, looking at you, “It's ok. He’s not gonna hurt you. I’m just gonna pick him up and take him outside ok?”

“What if there's more of him!?” You asked, fear starting to over take you again.

“Not likely. They aren’t pack creatures. They travel alone.” Spencer reached down and picked up the offending creature before taking him outside. When he came back in, you were still sitting on the chair too scared to move. “Is it ok if I touch you?” He asked you nodded still staring at the spot where the thing had been.

“It really bothered you didn’t it? You know, arachnophobia is one of the most common phobias.” He said while rubbing your arm softly. “Y/n look at me please. The spider is gone. You’re alright.” 

“Are you sure? What if they come back?”

“We can spray for bugs tomorrow. That way they won’t ever come back.” He offered. You nodded, the shock was slowly wearing off. “You’re ok.” He said hugging you tightly and for then, you were.


End file.
